Drawing
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Sidestory of The Romance No One Saw Coming. What did Jazz do to pass the time while he recovered from the train wreck? How did his friendship with the twins began?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. Don't gain a thing.

**A/N: **I'm sure I made more mistakes than usual, even though I'm sure I got them all fixed. Please tell me of any mistakes you see so I can fix. Thank you!

* * *

**_Drawing_**

Jazz was busy staring at a sheet of paper, a pencil clutched in his hand. Wheeljack had made the usually human tools in Cybertronian size to keep the Dinobots amused, but everyone had some of them subspaced in case they got bored. He carefully added more lines to his drawing before going back to studying it. He was so lost in his musing that he didn't notice he wasn't alone in medbay.

"Whatcha doing there?" Sideswipe's voice startled the saboteur, making the red mech chuckle.

"Passin' the time, buddy. Promised myself I was goin' to try everythin' at least once. Thought it would be a good time t' take on drawin'," the Porsche replied with a shrug, handing the paper to Sideswipe before the red Bot tried to take it from him.

"It's the Stick-bot Wars!" exclaimed the Lamborghini, and Jazz laughed.

"Hey, I said I was gonna try it out. Never said I was any good at it." Jazz told the red warrior who laughed.

"Why is Bluestreak cuddling with Sunny?" Sideswipe asked, while showing the drawing to Jazz.

"Oh, that's not Bluestreak. That's Prowl," The Special Ops Officer said. He pointed to another figure, "THAT's Bluestreak. And their not cuddlin', Sunny is coverin' him from the Seekers. See?"

"Of course, how couldn't I see the difference between two stick figures with chevrons and door wings?" deadpanned Sideswipe while taking a closer look at the drawing, "So THOSE things were the Seekers! I thought that was rain."

Jazz peered at his drawing with a frown, "Ya hav' to be kiddin' me! Those are clearly Seekers. They can't be that bad."

Sideswipe glanced at the saboteur, an idea already forming on his CPU, "Say, Jazzy. Are ya really interested in learning how to draw? Good drawings, not stick bots."

Jazz turned his optics away from the drawing towards the red twin. He usually didn't mind how others called him, except the twins. Somehow, whenever they called him Jazzy, he ended in Prime's office getting a lecture that somehow made him feel the height of a minibot. But Sideswipe was looking at him expectantly and he really didn't see how he could get in trouble when he was stuck on a recharge bed by orders of the Big Kahuna Medic Ratchet, much to the displeasure of Optimus who tried to get him discharged and was unceremoniously thrown out of the CMO's territory. Besides, he was bored and Ratchet hasn't gotten around fixing his internal radio.

"Ya gonna teach me how to draw, Siders? Never took ya for an artist, my red friend."

The red warrior laughed, "Nah, not me. My half of the spark didn't get the talent. I'm a good merchant though, so whenever you wanna try that, I'm your mech."

Jazz looked at the red twin, visor shining with curiosity, "Who are ya offerin', Siders?"

"Wait here… What the slag am I saying? As if Ratchet's gonna let you leave!" Sideswipe said, earning a laugh from the black and white mech before walking out of the room.

Jazz sighed and looked around the room for the thousandth time. It had been two weeks since his close encounter of the train kind and he was extremely bored. Sure, Ratchet's tantrums were entertaining, but the medic didn't exactly spend all of his time near the Porsche now that he would survive. The visits also eased his boredom and made him appreciate what great friends he had made around the Ark.

He still didn't like the feeling of being trapped that had started after the third day of being online. Not like he was a prisoner, but he feared Ratchet would murder him if he so much as moved a finger out of the bed. His stay wouldn't be so unbearable if Ratchet finally fixed his radio, but the medic had argued that there were more important things he needed to fix before he could get to his music. If the medic had any idea how important sound was to the Porsche, he would've fixed the fragging thing already. Unfortunately, Jazz wasn't about to complain to the one who was still fixing him.

The saboteur turned his visor towards his drawing. It looked like something a newly built Cybertronian would do. Jazz was never truly satisfied until he'd done something at the best of his ability and his stick-bot drawing wasn't the best he could do. He hoped his 'volunteered' teacher would be of any help. He vaguely wondered who it could be. His CPU going through the very detailed profiles he had of every Autobot on the Ark. When he reached First Aid, his search was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked at the entrance just as the red Lamborghini entered, followed by his ever cheerful golden twin.

"Missed me, Jazzy?" the red one asked as he approached the recuperating Bot, and Jazz would've rolled his optics if it were possible.

"Like I miss the train, Siders. Where's my art teacher?" the Porsche replied and watched amused as Sunstreaker's optics narrowed as he stared at his twin.

"Art teacher? What the frag is he talking about, bro? You told me Jazz was gonna tell me something," Sunstreaker said in his usual gruff way, but Sideswipe merely smiled at him before taking the drawing from Jazz's hands and holding it in front of his twin's optics. The golden warrior's reaction was almost instantaneous.

"What the slag is that?"

"THAT is Jazzy's stick bots. See those squiggles?" Sideswipe began pointing at the drawing. Sunstreaker nodded and his brother continued, "Those are supposed to be Seekers."

"Why am I cuddling with Prowl?" the gold Lamborghini asked while glancing at the saboteur.

"You're not cuddling'," Jazz said pouting, "You're protectin' him from the Seekers."

"At least you knew it was Prowl. I could've sworn it was Blue," Sideswipe added, chuckling at the Porsche's pout.

"Chevrons are different," Sunstreaker commented while still looking at the drawing.

"Are ya done makin' fun of dear ol' me?" Jazz asked with a frown. He should've known better than to expect Sideswipe to actually pass an opportunity to make fun of someone.

"C'mon, Sunny, what d'ya say?" the red twin said while looking at his brother expectantly.

"Oh, alright, but you owe me," the gold twin growled before sitting on the edge of the recharge bed. His red brother took that as a sign to leave the room. Jazz watched the interaction confused and waited for Sunny to explain what in the Pit had happened.

The warrior gave one last glance at the drawing before unsubspacing his tools, "Say one word of this, Jazzy, and I'll rip out your vocalizer and radio in such a way not even Ratchet will be able to fix them. Ya clear?"

"Crystal," replied the saboteur while nodding, confusion showing on his face.

"I take it you don't have much experience drawing," Sunstreaker commented.

"Not really," Jazz replied, unsure of what in Primus name was happening. Apparently dear old psychopathic Sunny was going to teach him art. Maybe he needed to ask Ratchet to check his logic circuitry again.

The golden mech let out a resigned sigh at Jazz's answer, "I guess I'll hafta start from the basics then."

* * *

Edited: 1/20/09


End file.
